edfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf
Rolf is an immigrant with strange speech and customs. He comes from a curious Eastern European culture with odd customs, and has a thick accent to match. He works his parents' small farm within the cul-de-sac, and leads a scouting group called the Urban Rangers, which includes Jimmy, Plank and Johnny. Rolf often refers to himself in third person, as well as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride. He hardly minds the Eds unless they make a fool out of him or insult his culture, after which he is not afraid to use brute force. When his superhuman strength is unleashed, it rivals Ed's. Rolf confuses the rest of the kids to no end with his unusual customs and food-making. Rolf is one of the few characters who gets respect from all the kids, but his best friend is Kevin. He has a strong liking for meat and when Rolf agreed to a bet to not eat meat for a whole day, he became extremely malnourished and had severely lost his muscle tone almost instantly, not even having enough strength to open the cafeteria door. Old Rolf In the future Old Rolf seems to have become senile as he confuses Eddy for many other characters. He has grown a long white beard and has gotten a hunch-back. He seems to be unaware that his Tractor is for sale. He also got a eye patch for some reason. Young Rolf During the episode No Speak Da Ed, Rolf is seen as a young boy. He has a bucktooth, wears overalls and a yellow shirt. He has shepherding responsibilities as a toddler. One of his sheep was attacked by a wolfman, and that memory stuck to him for the rest of his life. Family *Mother *Father *Nana *Nano *One-Eyed Great Nana (deceased) *Distant Cousins Farmstock *3 pigs (one named Wilfred) *1 Goat (Victor) *1 Cow (Beatrice) *4 Chickens (one named Gertrude and the other Bridget) *5 Sheep (one called Fluffy) *A number of rabbits (number is too high to be fully calculated) *A clam named Bobo. *1 Rooster. Weird Things It's known in his home land that there are a lot of hero stories, fights, famous people, and unbelievable stuff that have been in his childhood. For example, when he was little, a man in a wolf costume tried to steal and eat his sheep. He has also witnessed a giant Swedish meatball stalking Wilfred in the dead of night. Another strange tale is the story of how his Great Nano crossed the ocean in a canoe made from the soles of his shoes while fighting a giant sea cucumber in an attempt to immigrate to America. Also, around the holidays, Rolf's family worships a woman named Yeshmiyek who lives in the center of the earth preparing the holiday feast for good males and females. Rolf and the Phone In Rolf's family it has been known that they have been given a telephone known as the Curse Phone or the Telephone of Doom. In each generation, Rolf's family is cursed for no exact reason. When the phone was given to Rolf he decided to bury it so no one could be threatened by the curse again. It was later stolen by Eddy who (after finding out the curse) gave it to Jonny but even when Jonny has it Eddy is still effected by the curse (even if Plank is the one who is answering the phone). Rolf/Wolf Rivalry The Rolf/Wolf Rivalry is a rivalry revealed in "No Speak Da Ed". When Rolf was a little boy in his old country, a man with a wolf mask would steal Rolf's father's flock of sheep. Rolf finally fought back, despite his fears, in order to save a sheep (possibly his favorite in the flock). Trivia *Gertrude, one of Rolf's chickens, might be named after Gertude, a famous Norwegian goat-milker that Rolf has known. *Rolf also owns an Accordion. Gallery Image:It_Came_From_Outer_Ed_052_0001.jpg|"Ed Boy has bitten the belly of a stuffed hand-clothe." Image:Rambling_ed_049_0002.jpg|"The burdon of hospitality is too great for Rolf!!!!" Image:Quick shot ed 0001.jpg|"I am a weiner!!!" *Urban Rangers Category:Characters